Teach Me To Lie
by PaladinDragon
Summary: It's not that hard to live a lie. All you need is a mask, and someone to show you how to wear it. YYxB YxM RxJxS oneshot


Ok, I'm getting ready to post one of my new chapter stories. I just have to do some last minute changes to the plot and it's ready to go. Um, Wrestling and Book One are coming next and I will try to get them either today or tomorrow. Me and my mom are fighting(got my tongue pierced, and well, didn't go over so well), so I'm having to catch computer time when she's at work and I'm not, which is hard to do. So I'll stop this author's note and let you read the one shot. Thanks!

Um...OOC somewhat I guess...yoai pairings...I was depressed when I wrote this...so beware?

* * *

Teach Me To Lie

Atem smiled as he watched his light pop kiss Marik. He was amazed that Yugi fell so fast and hard for the other light. They were sitting around watching a movie, or had been, since no one really paid attention anymore.

Ryou, Seto, and Joey lay in the floor on some blankets. Seto and Ryou where asleep. Ryou held Joey's hand, and Seto and Ryou's backs touched. It was amazing how alive Seto had become after Ryou and Joey had started dating him. He still had his moments, but overall much nicer and easier to talk to. Joey glanced at Atem, smiled slightly, then closed his own eyes for sleep.

Bakura murmured in his sleep. His breath hit the back of Atem's neck and his grip tightened around Atem's waist, causing him to sigh slightly. He didn't know if Bakura was really interested in him or not...probably not, since all the time he could find for him was usually spent in the bedroom.

Atem couldn't fully give himself though, because of one thing. He had strong feelings for his old hikari. He loved him, and the unsuspecting light had no clue. He just couldn't stand to be alone. It all hurt so much, but at least with Bakura he had someone to think about during the worst parts.

The worst of it wasn't when Atem saw Yugi with Marik, that was bad enough, but it all came at night. True depression only comes at night, when you are lying in bed, alone, feeling the weight of that loneliness, longing for something more. It is when you have time to think of all the wrong in your life and compare it to the right to see if it's worthwhile.

Atem lay there thinking this until the chasm in his chest grew so large and painful he found it almost hard to breathe. He tried not to start gasping as he stood. He woke Bakura in the process. He whispered an apology, got an extremely strange look from his lover, and stepped over the boys on the floor.

It was dark down the hall, but much cooler, and Atem took a deep breath of the lighter air. His nerves steadied and he leaned against the door frame to his room. It was there that Bakura caught him.

"Are you alright?" he asked, not unkindly. He took Atem's hand, much to his surprise, and held it tightly. Atem tried to smile to cover the hurt in his chest, but it didn't work right and it came out as more of a grimace of pain. "Atem, talk to me, please?" His voice was so soft for a change. "What hurts?"

"Everything." Atem whispered back. His voice broke. He hated that.

"Come here." Bakura pushed him into his room gently. Atem started to resist, but Bakura reassured him with a whispered, "I just want to talk."

"Okay."

The room was completely black. Atem could feel Bakura groping for the light switch. "Don't." Atem said. "I like the dark better."

"What have I done to you this time?" he asked as Atem led him to his bed in the dark.

"It's actually not your fault. It has nothing to do with you." They lay down, only touching by accident. The two ended up clutching each others hands.

"Tell me about it." He ordered, but his voice was still soft.

"I don't want to hurt you-"

"Well, I don't want you to hurt." It sounded like he had to force himself to say this. Atem couldn't help but smile. "Just tell me, don't worry."

"I love Yugi."

"It's only natural. I love Ryou too, but we could never be."

"I know. I can't get over that. It actually physically hurts."

"Then why don't you just tell him?"

"I can't."

"Why? What are you afraid of?" He moved closer, so now their bodies touched. "Marik?" he scoffed. "I could protect you from him easily." Atem did finally chuckle at the mental image that created.

"You would really risk bodily injury for me?"

"Of course." He said proudly. "Not that he could cause me harm or anything." They both laughed quietly at that for a moment, then there was silence.

"I'm sorry." Bakura's voice was serious again. "I haven't been very..." the breath left him in a rush. "You know what I'm trying to say, don't you?"

"Yes, I haven't been trying very hard either." Atem murmured.

"That's it exactly." He paused and then asked, "Are you going to tell him?"

"I...don't know what to say."

"Just tell him how you feel. Come on, I love you, is not that hard to say."

"It can be."

"Just tell him."

"No, I can't."

He paused again. This time Atem could practically see the ideas flowing through his head. So, when he brought his hand up to cup his face and kiss him, Atem was surprised. He expected him to pick him up, carry him back to the living room, dump him in Yugi and Marik's lap, and make him confess there in front of everyone.

"Then stay with me." he whispered. "And I'll love you the best I can."

"'Kura?" This time he kissed him right between the eyes.

"It's not that hard to live a lie."

"I already know that." Atem whispered back.

* * *

Well, these short stories are really clearing my mind out like they are supposed to do. Now, since this is story number 13, and I am a superstitious girl, expect something new quickly.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
